Tsunami
by Angel46
Summary: When mutant Troy (Tsunami) returns home to find his twin sister, Angela(Copy Cat), has run away, He sets off on a desperate quest to bring her back...(Part 2 of The Shockwave Trilogy. Part 1 is entitled Copy Cat)
1. Home Again

Tsunami  
  
Troy pulled into his childhood home's driveway and parked.  
  
He pushed his sunglasses up onto his nose and smiled.  
  
'No cars.Good.'  
  
He had graduated from boarding school, but, refrained from telling his parents so he could surprise them.  
  
He unlocked the back door with a long-forgotten key stuffed in the recesses of his bags.  
  
He walked slowly upstairs, savoring the memories he had almost forgotten.  
  
3 years since he had last been home to see his parents and twin sister.  
  
Troy knocked on his sister's door, "Angela? I'm home."  
  
When there was no answer, he pushed the door open a little wider.  
  
'Hmmm, looks empty.'  
  
He shrugged, and was about to go out, when he spotted a white, unopened envelope on her bed. "What on Earth?"  
  
He picked it up, eyeing the addressee.  
  
'Mom & Dad.'  
  
His stomach did a backflip.  
  
"Oh no.Please no."  
  
He carefully slit it open and hesitantly read the letter.  
  
'Dear Mom and Dad: I'm really sorry, but, I just can't take it anymore. I am going somewhere where I'll be safe. Please don't worry about me; I can take care of myself.'  
  
Troy sat down, uninvited tears slid down his cheeks as he continued.  
  
'I have my credit and debit cards with me, so I won't have to worry about food and lodging. Please don't cut it off. I swear I won't use it for anything but necessities. I am going to attend school and maybe even college. I will come home someday when I cool off, but, please, just let me be alone for awhile. I love you both so much. Never forget that. Love, Angela.'  
  
Troy curled up on Angela's bed, shuddering with tears and grief. He got up after an hour long crying session, resolve hardening in his chest.  
  
'I will find you, Angela. I swear it!' 


	2. Kathy

Troy packed lightly and filled his car's tank to the max.  
  
He took a moment to sit down and check his e-mail on his laptop. He had one new message from his girlfriend, Kathy.  
  
It read: "Hiya Troy! Have you seen your parents or sister yet? Are they proud of you? I mean, you were like 4th in your class! E me back soon. Toodles, Kathy."  
  
He emailed her back quickly: "My parents aren't home and my sister is missing. She left a note explaining why she left. I have to find her, Kathy, so, I might not see you again for awhile. If you want to find someone else to date, I'll understand. Love, Troy."  
  
He shut the laptop down and fell asleep, promising that he would leave in the morning. Troy rubbed sleep blearily from his eyes.  
  
He checked his e-mail again, just in case Kathy had written back.  
  
She had: "Troy! Are you crazy? Why on Earth would I want to go out with anyone else just because I can't see you for a while? I'll still love you even if you are 1,000 miles away. Did your sister leave any sign about where she would be? Where are you right now? You forget, my family is in Canada, so, I can't visit them for about 6 months or until I save up enough money. I was studying a few things that could help you find Angela. You need me, so, don't even argue with me. Come get me or I'll come to you. Love always, Kathy."  
  
Troy hesitated, it was true, he did need Kathy. But, should he let her come on what might turn out to be a wild goose chase? His eyes rested on the last line 'don't even argue.'  
  
That decided it: "Kathy, I am at my house. I'll come get you because I get the feeling you are on the way to where Angela is. See you soon, Troy."  
  
He raced to Kathy's apartment, frowning behind his sunglasses. Kathy was waiting outside for him, with a small suitcase and a crumpled up map. The tires skidded on the asphalt, as he braked for Kathy.  
  
She ran up and tossed her meager items into the backseat.  
  
As soon as Kathy closed her door, Troy took off, the smell of burning rubber trailing behind them.  
  
Kathy noticed his scowl, "What's up, Troy?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Angela. There's something different. She's changed somehow."  
  
Kathy frowned as well, "How can you tell? Are you a psychic as well as a water controller?"  
  
Troy looked at her to see if she was joking, "No. We just have a special bond; I think it's because we're twins."  
  
Kathy nodded, frown fading.  
  
Troy sped up a little, something urging him ever faster, a desperate panic whispering in his mind.  
  
rush, rush, rush  
  
Kathy asked quietly, "You know where she is, don't you?"  
  
Troy nodded grimly, "She's in Bayville, and something has gone very wrong."  
  
In response to this horrifying revelation, Kathy simply gripped her seat tighter.  
  
The panicking voice in Troy's head grew into shrieks of terror, RUSH, RUSH, RUSH!!! 


	3. Closer

After endless hours of driving, sheer exhaustion forced Troy to pull over at a hotel.  
  
Kathy had fallen asleep long before, dozing in her chair.  
  
He gently shook her awake, "Kathy, come on inside."  
  
She groaned, "What?"  
  
"I found a hotel."  
  
Half-asleep, Kathy allowed herself to be led up to a seedy hotel room.  
  
Troy went into the other room and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning, it was Kathy who aroused him from a restless sleep.  
  
Numbly, Troy started the car, popped open a soda can, and tossed Kathy a honeybun.  
  
Sipping at his Coke, he tried to shut out the screaming voices that overwhelmed all other sounds, but, made no noise at the same time.  
  
Kathy gently laid a hand on his taut shoulder.  
  
Troy flinched at the unexpected touch.  
  
"What is it, Troy? What are you hearing?"  
  
"I have to hurry. Angela needs me. Everything is screaming at me to rush, to get there before it's too late."  
  
Kathy gently squeezed his arm, "If you need a break, I can drive so we won't have to stop."  
  
He nodded, breathing deeply, "Thank-you Kathy. Thank-you for not thinking that I'm crazy."  
  
She smiled, "Anytime, Troy."  
  
As the sun set on the second day, he allowed Kathy to drive, knowing that he needed to rest for a bit. When he closed his eyes, it was 7:45 P.M. When he opened them again, it was 12 o' clock, midnight. He looked over at Kathy and saw her blinking slowly, struggling to fight sleep. "Kathy? I can drive now."  
  
She looked at him gratefully and pulled over.  
  
He drove on until sunrise, continuing past noon. He pulled over beside a street sign.  
  
Kathy was suddenly wide awake, "Why are we stopping? Do you need me to drive?"  
  
Troy shook his head slowly, "No. Angela's car broke down here." He walked toward the middle of the street, "Someone stopped here and gave her a ride. She hitch-hiked to Bayville. I think that I can trail their path."  
  
Kathy nodded as she got back inside the car, apparently unfazed by his predictions.  
  
Troy drove onward, his hunches drawing him closer to the city.  
  
Suddenly, a name flashed before his eyes: "Institute for The Gifted."  
  
'That's where Angela is.' Troy realized.  
  
Kathy was waiting for him in the car, "You seem more confident." She commented.  
  
Troy smiled, relaxing for once, "Yeah. If I can get to her, I think everything'll be all right." 


End file.
